


Estrelas em Sua Pele

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Lay - Freeform, Oneshot, Yixing, stilinskilz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: | oneshot | zhang yixing | também no spirit e wattpad |“[...] Amá-la era como observar o céu estrelado da janela do seu quarto sabendo que ele sempre estará diferente, mas que você sempre irá amá-lo intensamente [...] Éramos elementos de céus opostos — brilhávamos de formas diferentes — que se completavam de forma única e maravilhosa. E nada mais do que isso importava”.





	Estrelas em Sua Pele

**Estrelas em Sua Pele**

**Por** stilinskilz

**Sóis e Constelações**

**P.O.V Yixing**

**C** aminhei para dentro de casa olhando as horas que marcava no relógio do meu celular. Já se passava das três da madrugada. Deixei meus sapatos na entrada e no caminho que percorri até o quarto, fui deixando outros pertences que carreguei comigo durante todo esse tempo longe. Meu peito parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento de tanta saudade.

Foram meses convivendo apenas por vídeos-chamadas, meses em que eu sentia a necessidade de tê-la perto de mim. De tocar sua pele pintada com manchinhas que a deixavam extremamente fofa. Eu amava olhar para ela assim que acordava de manhã. Vê-la deitada ao meu lado era o melhor  _ bom dia _ que eu poderia ter. Seu rosto sereno, seus cílios — que tremiam levemente sobre as bochechas pintadas com marquinhas que mais pareciam estrelas em sua pele —, sua boca que se curvava minimamente em um sorriso — como se ela fosse feliz até mesmo quando estava dormindo —, seus cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados coloriam a fronha branca que revestia o travesseiro onde sua cabeça descansava de uma noite regada a vinho e morangos. Tudo era perfeito. Ela era a obra de arte mais linda de todo o mundo, e a que eu mais amava admirar. E eu sentia falta disso.

E a sua beleza não se limitava apenas às pintinhas em seu rosto — que eu costumava dizer que eram as estrelas do meu céu pessoal. Ela se estendia por todo o seu corpo. Desde os fios de cabelo cortados em um corte que ela dizia ser contemporâneo, passando também por suas costas que continha mais das minhas estrelas pessoais e tão amadas por mim. Ah, como eu amava traçar caminhos invisíveis e imaginários com meus dedos, ligando uma pintinha a outra em suas costas de tom claro — o que ajudava a destacar suas pintinhas —, de forma suave e que fazia os pelos de seu corpo arrepiar, assim como também fazia ela abrir um sorriso leve e satisfeito.

Eu gostava de pensar nela inteira como meu céu pessoal. O céu mais lindo e estrelado que eu poderia ter visto. Eu gostava de dizer que olhar para ela era como observar um céu de infinitas formas. Explorar aquele céu era meu grande vício, que sempre me trazia a descoberta de uma nova estrela em sua pele. E parecia que cada estrela daquela segredava um sentimento novo ou uma nova interpretação sobre ela mesma — afinal, a mulher não cansava de mudar.

Mudar no sentido bom da palavra. Ou seria melhor dizer, melhorar. Ou ambos. Ela sempre estava em busca de mudanças, assim como também sempre estava em busca de melhorar aquilo que há tem dentro de si, e no final do dia, quando sua pele parecia se iluminar juntamente das estrelas no céu, ela me mostrava uma nova mulher. E eu aprendi a amar cada dia uma mulher diferente que habitava um mesmo corpo — ou um mesmo céu. Um infinito céu de estrelas únicas e maravilhosas que formavam as minhas constelações prediletas em todo o mundo. E aprendi também que o céu nunca será igual, que todo dia ele irá me mostrar uma nova estrela ou um novo conjunto de constelações, mas que minha admiração e amor por cada um deles sempre se mostrava maior.

Abri a porta do quarto, vendo-a deitada em nossa cama, esparramada por entre os cobertores de cores claras. As costas nuas exibiam suas pintinhas. Aproximei-me da cama, caminhando de joelhos e de forma lenta para que ela não acordasse sobre o móvel acolchoado. Deitei suavemente ao seu lado, apoiando meu rosto em uma das minhas mãos e levando a outra em direção às suas costas tão convidativas aos meus olhos. Meus dedos tocaram a pele de forma suave, ligando uma pintinha a outra — uma estrelinha a outra — e formando uma nova constelação.

Observei seus pelinhos arrepiarem, erguendo-se assim como as pontas dos meus lábios que formaram um sorriso satisfeito. Ela sabia que eu estava ali. Pude ver quando as pontinhas de sua boca erguerem-se em um sorriso fino, e logo seus olhos, emoldurados por marchinhas que formavam um novo céu em seu rosto pálido, se abriram. Eles brilharam ao me ver e assim seu sorriso aumentou de tamanho.

Não demorou muito para que eu recebesse seu corpo em meio aos meus braços em um sinal de afeto. Minhas mãos agarram suas costas com devoção e eu enfiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, puxado o ar para dentro dos meus pulmões e apreciando o perfume. E o cheiro dela, que eu tanto senti falta, preencheu meus sentidos, deixando-me levemente inebriado. O calor de seu corpo enchia meu peito de amor e expulsava a saudade.

— Senti sua falta — sussurrei em seu ouvido, subindo meus dedos por suas costas, embrenhando-se em seus fios escuros e deixando um carinho ali. — Eu te amo, estrela — falei, sentindo a necessidade de expressar meus sentimentos para aquela mulher.

Pude sentir um sorriso abrir em seu rosto e nesse momento eu senti que uma nova estrela estava nascendo em seu corpo. Uma nova mulher viveria aquele dia e eu a amaria daquela forma. Amaria sua nova personalidade, seu novo jeito de sorrir, seu novo jeito de rir, seu novo jeito de cantar, de dançar e de se vestir. Seu novo jeito de ser naquele novo dia. Eu aprenderia a amar a sua nova estrela, que começaria a formar uma nova constelação em meu céu pessoal. Eu aprenderia a amar aquele novo céu. Porque amá-la era como observar o céu estrelado da janela do seu quarto sabendo que ele sempre estará diferente, mas que você sempre irá amá-lo intensamente.

— Eu também senti a sua falta — respondeu. — Também te amo, Sol — declarou, usando o apelido que me deu por me considerar o seu sol pessoal.

Ela dizia que eu era o sol da vida dela. Que eu abrigava em meu sorriso, em meus olhos e em meus abraços, assim como também em meus beijos, o calor e a luz que o sol tinha. Dizia que eu era o sol que iluminava o seu dia; que precisava do meu calor ao seu lado na cama para que ela pudesse dormir naquela noite estrelada; que precisava da minha luz forte para guiá-la no caminho noturno que tinha para percorrer; que eu tinha o calor do sol em minhas mãos, que espalhavam esse calor por todo seu corpo quanto eu a tocava sem vergonha — até porque eu amava sentir sua pele gélida sob minha mão quente.

A menina vivia se declarando para mim usando adjetivos que remetiam ao astro rei.

E todos os dias eu me mostrava um sol novo para ela, porque assim como a ela, eu estava sempre em busca de mudanças ou de melhorar o que já havia dentro de mim. E ela amava esse sol da forma como se ele se apresentava naquele dia — caloroso ou preguiçoso, brilhante ou mais tímido, quente ou mais frio. Não importava como ele estava, ela sempre o amava. Porque eu era o sol do seu céu pessoal. E naquele momento eu sabia que um novo sol brilhava dentro de mim e que ela o amaria da mesma forma que amou todos os outros, sem querer mudá-lo em nada.

Éramos elementos de céus opostos — brilhávamos de formas diferentes — que se completavam de forma única e maravilhosa. E nada mais do que isso importava.


End file.
